Love's Enduring Passion
by RandomSerendipity
Summary: Under the stars, Merlin and Freya share a passionate moment together. I have decided to make this into many "episodes" containing many characters! If there are any request for pairings, just ask! Please be advised this is a lemon/smut and contains mature content! I'm going to say this status is "Complete." 6 Different Tales of Love!
1. Merlin and Freya: His First Time

Authors Note: This one-shot takes place after Merlin meets Freya but before their first kiss. I do not own Merlin or its characters!  
P.S. It's rated M for sexual content and derogatory language. If this offends you, please do not read. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A black blanket of stars hung over the midnight sky - shining a small light over Camelot. Knowing that he must keep the friendship a secret, Merlin did the best he could to be keep everything in tact. He did not have much experience with women outside the castle, and he wasn't sure how he felt for Freya yet. All he knew was that he loved her company, and felt like he could be himself.

"That one looks like a horse. Do you see it?" Merlin pointed to the sky as he connected the dots with magic smoke.

"I do," Freya let out a soft giggle as she stared in awe at nature's image. "Thank you, Merlin."

"For what?" He asked clearing his throat.

"Risking everything...just so we can share a few moments together," Freya said as she turned on her side. "You're one of the most kind gentlemen I have ever met!" She playfully stroked his hair. "And I am lucky to have found you."

"Freya...I..." Merlin could feel his face growing hot with embarrassment. He was not used to the company of women, especially in a romantic sense. "I am just being myself."

"And I love you for it, Merlin. You have given me food, shelter, lied to your best-friend," Freya edged closer to Merlin as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Oh, Arthur? We are hardly best-friends. I mean between the teasing and me saving his life..." Merlin continued to rant until Freya playfully placed her finger on his lips and gave a soft shh sound. Feeling the attraction inside of him, Merlin ran his fingers through Freya's hair.

"Merlin, do you want to kiss me?" Freya whispered in Merlin's ear. She made sure that her breath tickled him. She watched as Merlin closed his eyes and could feel the sensation running through his body.

"I..." Merlin tried to speak but Freya was running her tongue up and down Merlin's ear and slowly down his neck. "Mmm," Merlin muttered as he placed his hands on the back of Freya's hand. Trying to muster up the confidence, Merlin gazed deeply into Freya's eyes. "You're so beautiful," Merlin lustfully stated as he shoved his tongue into Freya's mouth.

With their hands intertwined, Freya and Merlin passionately kissed with conviction. Merlin could feel the craving growing inside of him. He had never felt this way before about anyone. He wasn't sure what to do. He could just feel his body pulsing with a thrist for Freya.

Gently placing her on his back, Merlin stroked Freya's neck with his fingers. "Your skin is so soft," Merlin observed. He ran his hand down to her breast and caressed them nervously. Freya let her eyes slowly roll to the back of her head.

Letting out a giggle and feeling her body moisten, Freya ran her hands up Merlin's shirt and gripped it tight. She bit her bottom lip as she aggressively threw the shirt and scarf on the ground. Feeling the wind on his back, Merlin tried not to be bashful.

"I want you," Freya whispered as she placed her hands on Merlin's pants. "I can't wait anymore!" She teased.

Gulping, Merlin allowed Freya to take control. She smiled at him as she exposed his bare skin. Satisfied with what she saw, Freya placed her lips around Merlin's swollen and hard cock. Merlin let out a pleasing moan.

Freya moved her head up and down Merlin's cock. Feeling the saliva run down her mouth, she made sure to use her tongue as a guide. She could feel Merlin pulsing inside her mouth.

"Merlin," she suddenly stopped. Opening his eyes, Merlin grabbed Freya aggressively. "Fuck me!" She begged.

Letting the lust take him over, Merlin removed Freya's dress and undergarments. He admired her body momentarily.

"Freya, I am glad my first time is with you," Merlin said as he gave her a passionate kiss. Slowly kissing down her body, Merlin rested as he licked one of her thighs. Half knowing what to do, Merlin could smell the sweet fragrance of Freya.

Placing his tongue on her clit, Merlin made tiny swirls. He flicked his tongue on her pussy strategically. Looking at her for approval, Merlin began to fall more in love with her as time passed.

"Oh yes!" Freya moaned. Grabbing his head, Freya pushed Merlin's head deep into her pussy.

Feeling more confident, Merlin slid a finger into her and began to motion it fast and hard. Sliding his tongue on her lips and clit, he could feel her grow wet and tense. Feeling her open more, Merlin shoved two fingers. With this, Freya couldn't help but grind her hips on them.

"Merlin!" She cried out as she began to buck her hips into his face. "Don't stop, Merlin!" She begged as she felt her body tense up. "Don't stop!" She yelled as she bit her lip once again. Grinding on his tongue, she was pulling his hair. "Oh! Oh!" She whined. Feeling her orgasm, Merlin smiled sweetly.

"I want you inside me now, Merlin!" Freya demanded as she grabbed a hold of his cock and placing it inside of her wet pussy. She smiled as she felt Merlin growing harder inside of her.

"I love you so much," Merlin said as he cradled her head in his hands. His hips began to thrust in and out of her. He could hardly take the pleasure.

Letting out intense cries, Freya placed Merlin's finger in her mouth. Tasting her own bodily fluids, Freya sucked hard on his finger.

"Don't stop, Merlin." She said as she felt her g-spot being stroked. "Oh!"

Merlin closed his eyes and continued to feel the blood rush to his pelvic area. As Freya continued to moan, Merlin could feel his climax.

"I think I'm going to..." As Merlin tried to finish his sentence, Freya felt the cum inside her.

Paralyzed and euphoric, Merlin and Freya laid on their backs once again - staring at the stars.

"Freya?" Merlin said taking her hand.

"Hmm?" She uttered.

"I will never forget this. I will never forget you. I love you," Merlin said as he motioned her to put her head on his chest.

"I love you too," She smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Authors Note: What did you think? I have never written a lemon/smut story before!


	2. Arthur and Guinevere: Prince Charming

**Authors Note**: Here is a second pairing of my lemon/smut. It is a Arthur/Gwen pairing. Please be advised this contains explicit content, though not as much as my previous Merlin/Freya pairing. Thanks so much for the reading/reviews. I appreciate it so much!

* * *

Smiling from his intense moment with Freya, Merlin quietly entered the Pendragon Castle. He used magic to enter through the dungeons and slyly walk through the corridors. Trying to act busy, he fiddled around with the curtains.

"Where have you been?!" Arthur demanded as he walked by.

"Oh I..." Merlin let his eyes wander around the room. "Okay, I have to admit...I fell asleep," Merlin lied.

"Asleep?" Arthur repeated. "I should make you do double duty for that. Luckily, I am in a good mood. I have a date with Gwen," Arthur beamed.

"A date, huh?" Merlin teased.

"Yes and for falling asleep, servant boy, you get to help me. I need you to set up my chambers with romantic...things," Arthur said shooing Merlin away. "You're awfully happy tonight, Merlin. Care to share?"

"I'm just...happy for you!" Merlin said as the face of Freya entered his mind. Merlin bowed at Arthur as he gathered material for Arthur's big night.

* * *

Guinevere walked into Arthur's room with confusion. Not being much more than Morgana's servant, she did not know why he would invite her into his personal chambers. She gasped as she saw the scenery before her eyes. There was a special meal prepared with candlelight and the bed was draped with the finest silk sheets.

Blushing, Guinevere hesitated to walk any farther. Fighting back tears, she stood in awe.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Arthur asked confused.

No it's beautiful. I just..." Gwen stumbled to find the words to say. "How did you get the roses so...pink?!" She asked distracted.

Arthur, too, struggled to find the words. "I wonder how Merlin did that myself..." He muttered under his breath. "Please sit down," Arthur gently demanded.

"I don't know what to say, Arthur!" Gwen said as she took a seat.

"You don't have to say anything. I just think we've been dancing around this for quite some time. I know that you may think of me as arrogant and sophisticated, but the truth is - you make me feel..." Arthur hesitated. "Feel giddy," Arthur proclaimed.

He grabbed a strawberry from the fruit bowl and seductively placed it in Gwen's mouth. Gwen smiled sweetly as she bit into the strawberry - undressing Arthur with her eyes.

"These are sweet!" Gwen said. "Here, try one!" She grabbed a strawberry and repeated Arthur's motions. Arthur clutched the strawberry with his teeth without biting into it. He leaned forward and put the strawberry on Gwen's lips. As her lips opened up to taste the strawberry as well, Arthur dropped it as he sneaked in his tongue.

The pair continued to kiss passionately. Arthur got out of his chair and gripped Gwen tight. With her legs latching tightly around his waist, he began to grind her hips onto him. They continued to kiss fiercely.

Letting the yearning take over, Arthur carried Gwen to his bed as she let out a faint giggle.

"Arthur, I had no idea you had this side to you!" Gwen said as she allowed Arthur to kiss on her neck. She let out moaning sounds as he moved up to her ear. With this, she could feel her body unhinging. She grabbed onto Arthur's clothing and began to undress him quickly. She helped him take her dress off as she threw it on the ground. Arthur knew she was ready.

Pulling her a little off the bed, Arthur grabbed hold of her thighs for support and began to thrust inside of her. With heating passion, Gwen began to let out loud cries. The sounds excited him more.

Flipping her onto her stomach., Arthur ran his hand down her spine. With her hips in the air, Arthur pushed his cock deep inside of her once more and continued to move harder and faster into her. Her moaning grew more loud, more constant.

"Oh!" He said as she felt his face getting sweaty.

"Arthur!" She yelled in pleasure. "Yes! Yes!" She screamed.

Grabbing tightly onto her hair, Arthur thrust his hips even deeper inside of her. "I am..." Arthur said as he allowed himself to cum. Feeling the blood rush back into his body, he laid down beside of Gwen and began to stroke his hair.

"Well this was unexpected!" She said as she scooted closer and laid her head on Arthur's chest. Her head moved up and down from his heavy breathing.

"It was," Arthur observed. "I hope to do this again sometime. I hope to take you out to the finest sunsets and give you the best dresses in Camelot!" He raised his hands above his head in excitement. "I want to give you everything you deserve!"

"You, Arthur, are enough!" Gwen said as she closed her eyes and drifted asleep.  
-


	3. Gwaine and Kara: Knights of the Potion

Authors Note: This is a Gwaine/Kara with a scene featuring Percival pairing as requested by Piratejessieswaby. I hope you really like it! If not, I will change it. There will be another part of this as Mordred's response. Please be advised this is rated M for explicit sexual content and language.

* * *

She was growing tired of the same routine. Day in and day out, she had to hide who she was. She felt unjustified, and the one person who was supposed to understand her has become a traitor. How could Mordred forgive Arthur so easily? Even more so, how could be a loyal knight while she had to hide in the shadows and bow down to Morgana's demands?

She could also feel changes in her body approaching. She had a hunger to explore the desires of the human flesh, yet Mordred was stagnated in old habits. She would make love to him when she could her body longed for more; something older, something more experienced.

She had her eye on Gwaine for a while. Being one of Arthur's most loyal and strong knights, she knew that this would rein the ultimate victory. Yet, she was also aware of the dangers she possessed if she even talked to a knight. This is why she brewed a special potion. With one drop into his dinnertime wine, he would be under her spell. Little did she know, Gwaine and Percival both shared the wine.

* * *

*Two Hours Later*

She eyed Gwaine from a distance. Taking off his chainmail, the water ran over him seductively. Kara could feel her body moisten rapidly. Making sure nobody else was around, Kara walked slowly toward him naked.

"Mind if I join?" She questioned she didn't allow Gwaine to answer.

"Honored," he said as his eyes grew large with the sight in front of him. Her hair was drenched with water and draped strategically over her breast.

"Your body is so perfect!" Kara exclaimed as she ran her hand down the fit knights stomach. She suddenly stopped at his pelvic area. Gwaine could feel his cock hardening with each tease she incorporated. "It turns me on so much!" Kara said as she bent down on her knees. Gwaine gripped the back of her head as she opened her mouth and inserted Gwaine's cock.

The lust grew inside of him. He could not contain himself any longer. He thrusted his hips into her mouth back and forth as she began to deep-throat his cock. Pleasurable tears were forming in her eyes, and saliva was dripping down her face.

"Come here!" Gwaine insisted as Kara happily obliged. He was not in the mood for kissing, cuddling, or stroking anything. He wanted his pleasure, and he wanted it now. Grabbing her by the neck, Gwaine put Kara's ass in the air. Kara could feel her body opening up as he entered her pussy.

"You're so wet, my lady!" He said as he latched onto her long hair, causing her neck to snap back and look at him.

"Sir Gwaine!" She moaned in pleasure. "Oh, fuck me!" She begged.

With Kara's nonstop screaming, Gwaine felt more confident. Kara liked the fact that she didn't have to give into all of the romantic portions and could just get her hunger taken care

Entering the showering area, Percival lustfully watched Gwaine pounded his cock deep inside Kara. He watched as he breast bounced back and forth and licked his lips. Also being under Kara's spell, he walked toward them.

"You look like you could use double stimulation, my lady!" Percival said as he spread Kara's vaginal lips apart. Letting out a giggle of permission, Kara closed her eyes and let the water from the shower gush over her.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Kara yelled as Percival circled his tongue around Kara's clit. Tasting her sweet juices, he ran his tongue down her lips, avoiding Gwaine at all possible. "Don't stop!" She cried as she felt the stimulation of both men.

Gwaine thrusted his cock deeper and deeper into Kara's pussy. Feeling the vibration of each motion back and forth, it enticed him to move harder and faster. Kara could feel her breast carelessly hanging down as Gwaine grabbed one and stroked her nipples with one finger.

"Harder! Faster! Don't stop!" Kara begged as she could feel an orgasm explode onto Gwaine. This, however, only made him more aroused.

"You're a dirty whore, aren't you lady?" Percival questioned as he pierced Kara with her eyes before tonguing her clit once more.

"Oh yes!" She agreed.

"You like it rough?" He asked as he teased her between his words and tongue fucking.

"Fuck yes!" She moaned.

"You're going to cum again?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she felt her body tensing up once more.

Gwaine began to pump inside her even more. He could feel the blood rush completely to his pelvic area. Grabbing her hips and pressing his cock in and out of her, he pulled her hair once again as he allowed himself to release inside of her. He could hardly keep standing.

Mordred was sent by Arthur to check in on his two missing knights. Upon entering the shower, he watched as Gwaine removed his cock from Kara's pussy and blinked as cum washed down the drain. He almost gasped as Percival tongue fucked her pussy once more.

"How could you?" Mordred asked with his druid-telekinetic powers. "This is your doing. The knights would never betray me!"

"I am tired of boys. I wanted men," She said as she let out a quick giggle.


	4. Mordred: Nothing Sweeter than Revenge

Authors Note: This is the second part to a request by Piratejessieswaby. This is rated M for extreme explicit sexual content and language. If this offends you, please do not read! Btw, this has a OC in it if the name doesn't ring a bell - that's why! haha.

* * *

"I can't believe she said that to me!" Mordred said as he paced around the room. "You have no idea the images in my head. I close my eyes and see Gwaine in the shower with Kara bent over inside him! And then I'll turn over and see Percival tongue fucking her! I don't know what to do!" Mordred replied as he held his head in his hands.

Letting out a yawn, Morgana tried to show compassion. Her mind was focusing on figuring out who Emrys could be, but she wanted Mordred to be fully on her side again.

"I can have Kara killed, but that would be too easy. She wouldn't suffer enough!" Morgana let out an evil laugh. "But revenge sex - now that would be an idea. I can arrange her to walk in. It would be a sight to see!" She said excited.

"With you?" Mordred asked surprised.

"Don't flatter yourself little one!" Morgana said as she whispered in his ear. "As much as I would love to have my way with you, I have other concerns to attend to," She said as she rubbed his shoulders - trying to relieve some tension. "Anastasia, come here!" She yelled as a blonde girl appeared and bowed before her.

"Take Mordred to your room and let him have his way!" She demanded.

"Yes, my lady," The blonde girl replied. She clutched onto Mordred's hand excitedly.

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Anastasia bit her lip lustfully. She had her eye on Mordred for quite some time but didn't want to cause any trouble in the druid society.

"Your body is so sexy!" She said as she ran her hands down his body. Mordred let out a sigh. "And tight. It must be quite the work out being a knight for a kingdom who hates your kind," The girl knew she was crossing boundaries but she wanted Mordred to be at his most aggressive. "And then Kara calling you a boy. I can see that you're not. Your cock – it's so big!" Anastasia said as she slid her hand into Mordred's pants. Her own body began to moisten when she felt of the pre-ejaculation.

Mordred stood petrified. He had not been with anyone except Kara, but he felt his body lustfully wanting Anastasia without any string attached.

She did not hesitate to make her move. She undressed herself and pinched her nipples between her fingers. She slid one hand down to her wet pussy and circled her clit. She moved her finger up and down her labia sexily. Mordred could feel his cock grow as he watched her please herself. The slid one finger into her pussy, and motioned Mordred to come to her with the other hand.

"You heard Morgana – have your way with me!" She demanded.

Mordred gently removed Anastasia's fingers and inserted his own. With quick motions, he began to feel the silkiness of her sugar juice. Anastasia's eagerness grew more impatient and she began to fuck and move herself on Mordred's finger.

"Grabbing onto his head, Anastasia pushed her slit into his face. Mordred began to tongue her clit in repetitious motions. He could feel her body oozing with tasteful nectar. The taste enticed him and he slid down and began to tongue fuck her honey hole.

"Oh I'm going to cum!" She said giving him a warning as she held onto her bed-rail and moved her body rapidly on his tongue. Her hips lifted off the bed as she began to pant loudly. With the spraying of sweet juice on his face, Mordred slid his tongue out of her pussy and undressed himself.

He grabbed a hold of Anastasia's thighs and opened her legs wide. He grabbed a hold of her and slid her ass off of the bed. Positioning himself to where his knees hit the mattress, Mordred slid himself inside of her pussy.

"Oh Mordred! I didn't know underneath all of that was a thick, luscious cock!" She moaned. "You are not a boy at all, you are a man and Kara is nothing but a whore!" She said as she stroked his ego – hoping to make him aware of his performance.

"You feel so tight, Ana!" Mordred said as he pushed his cock in and out her, gaining speed and endurance. He placed her legs between his shoulders, and began to slam into her pussy.

"Oh!" She purred. "Fuck! Yes!" She yelled as she could feel her g-spot being hit. "Don't stop!" She begged.

Mordred licked his finger and began to stroke her clit as he shoved his cock in and out of her. Feeling the tingling from her previous orgasm, Anastasia felt her toes curling. "Oh, fuck me!" She begged.

The pleading lured him to move harder and faster into her. Mordred flipped her on her back as he saw the druid symbol right above her ass crack. This seemingly turned him on more and he grabbed ahold of her hips.

"Mmmm," He growled. He began to jolt himself into her deeper and deeper. She could feel the vibrations as he continued to ram into her hard.

Stopping, Anastasia grabbed a hold of Mordred and pushed him onto the bed. "You're so big!" She said as she fucked Mordred with her eyes before sitting on his cock. She threw her head back before bucking on him and began to ride him fast and hard. Mordred grabbed her hips and began to balance her. He got pleasure out of her watching her breast bounce carelessly.

"You're fucking sexy!" He exclaimed. The compliment sent her into a whirlwind as she cupped her breast in her hands and pulled them together. "I like the sight of that!" Mordred obliged. Lustfully, she began to rub her nipples with her fingers. Mordred licked his lips and he gripped her hips tighter and slammed himself in and out of her. He was on his back, and loving the position. He liked how she took charge of the situation. Removing her hands, she allowed Mordred to fondle her tits.

"Yes!" She screamed as she placed her finger on her clit. Suddenly stopping, Anastasia arched her back and slid herself between Mordred's legs. She placed his thick cock into her mouth and began to mouth-fuck his cock. She sucked on his tip as he let out a moaning pleasure.

"MMM!" He howled at her. She looked up at him with bedroom eyes and watched as the spit dribbled down her face before once again sitting on his cock.

Using her legs as support, Anastasia pumped in and out of Mordred. Their movements were in sync with one another as he began to thrust into her pussy.

"Oh!" She moaned. "Ohhh ahhh! Yes!" She said as she felt her eyes roll in the back of her head. "Fuck yes!"

Feeling his cock swell and stiffen, Mordred gave one last thrust.

"Cum inside me, Mordred!" She begged as she could feel him swelling. "Oh yes! Yes!" She cried.

"Fuck!" He said as he exploded into Anastasia's pussy. Smelling his orgasm, Anastasia hopped off of him and licked his cum.

"Tasty!" She said as she looked up to see Kara standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"He's mine, slut!" Kara offended.

"Was," Mordred said as he felt the blood rushing back into his body. "Thanks Anastasia. Best I ever had!"


	5. Merlin: Trying to Move On

**Authors Note**: Please be advised. This is rated M for explicit sexual content and language. If that offends you - simply do not read it. This has a "M" rating as a warning.

This is Part 2 to_ "Merlin & Freya: His First Time"._ It contains a OC so if the name isn't familiar, that is why - she doesn't exist in the show. Haha.

* * *

With the stars hung above him, Merlin sat reflecting on his first night with Freya. She had been gone for months. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. He knew it was his destiny to protect Arthur, and that deserved his full attention but he felt such a void.

_"Merlin, do you want to kiss me?" Freya whispered in Merlin's ear. She made sure that her breath tickled him. She watched as Merlin closed his eyes and could feel the sensation running through his body._

_"I..." Merlin tried to speak but Freya was running her tongue up and down Merlin's ear and slowly down his neck. "Mmm," Merlin muttered as he placed his hands on the back of Freya's hand. Trying to muster up the confidence, Merlin gazed deeply into Freya's eyes. "You're so beautiful," Merlin lustfully stated as he shoved his tongue into Freya's mouth._

With his eyes flung open, Merlin reached out in front of him but she wasn't there. Hot tears streamed down his face. He knew his life would never be the same. He knew no matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring her back. Even the great dragon said it was all apart of the plan – that somehow Merlin would use the pain.

"Freya!" Merlin cried out.

With the tears down his face now faded, Merlin stumbled back into the castle trying to keep a smile. Arthur knew Merlin was facing a inner battle he could not understand, but no matter how much he tried to talk about it, Merlin gracefully declined.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out as he passed him in the corridors. "I want you to have the rest of the night off. There is a lovely lady visiting from France for the week. Her name is Aimee. I want you to keep her company!" Arthur demanded.

"Oh, me? What do I have to offer her? Besides, who else is going to wash your linens sire?" Merlin sarcastically replied. He knew what Arthur was up to and didn't feel like being in the company of a lady.

"Nonsense. Even Gaius said it would be good for you," Arthur patted Merlin on the back as his chainmail clanked loudly. "It's already been arranged. You can an unoccupied chamber for the night. Here is the key. Your suite awaits you!" Arthur said as he continued to walk down the corridor.

Taking a derisive bow, Merlin hesitantly listened to the key jangle in his pocket. He walked slowly as the memories of Freya once again consumed him.

_Paralyzed and euphoric, Merlin and Freya laid on their backs once again - staring at the stars._

_"Freya?" Merlin said taking her hand._

_"Hmm?" She uttered._

_"I will never forget this. I will never forget you. I love you," Merlin said as he motioned her to put her head on his chest.  
_

_"I love you too," She smiled as tears formed in her eyes._

He could almost feel Freya's touch again sometimes. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he knew that nobody could ever compare to how he felt.

Slowly opening the door, Merlin hesitantly walked in. Not seeing anyone in the room, he laid down on the bed – sighing heavily.

"You must be Merlin," a voice called.

"Aimee, is it?" Merlin asked as he rose swiftly up. He stuck out his hand to shake hers. She was beautiful. Long locks of blonde hair draped down her back, as her body was the perfect hourglass shape. Her crystal blue eyes could pierce through anyone's soul. Merlin noticed she did not wear much makeup, and he liked the natural essence of her. "Very nice to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Aimee blushed.

"I'm not quite sure what Arthur had in mind for us to do tonight," Merlin confessed. "But I am a wonderful chess player!"

Aimee let out a quiet giggle. "I heard you've been feeling under the weather," She said as she moved closer to him. "I like chess. Here, come!" Aimee sat down the bed and motioned Merlin to do the same. "You seem tense!" She observed as she began to massage his shoulders.

"Well I've been working all day. You see, I recently lost someone I love. I am not quite sure…well you probably don't want to hear about that," Merlin stopped himself. In reality, he did not care if anyone wanted to listen to him or not. Truth being – he wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"She must've been something, Merlin," Aimee said as she placed her hands on his neck – rubbing it gently. "Does that feel good?"

"It's quite pleasant," Merlin closed his eyes. "Her name was Freya. She was…" Merlin continued to talk about Freya as Aimee listened attentively. "I loved her so much!" He gulped as she felt the hot tears forming in his eyes.

"Merlin, I can't imagine how you feel!" replied as she softly stroked his hair. She couldn't help but feel her body grow moist. Seeing a man show any emotion always made a woman swoon. "Merlin?" She uttered as she looked up at her.

She locked her eyes with his and they gazed momentarily at each other. Grabbing his face between her hands, she brushed her lips with his. He quickly declined.

"Aimee, I…." Merlin stumbled with the words.

"It's okay Emrys…" She whispered inside his mind. Merlin looked at her in surprise. "I am a druid like Freya. She came to me in a dream. She wanted me to be here for you. She doesn't want you to mourn anymore, Emrys!"

"I…" Merlin replied telepathically. "I…..I…."

"It's okay, Merlin," She once again moved closer to him. She placed her lips on his once again. She stroked his head lightly.

Inserting her tongue into his mouth, she could feel Merlin pushing away. She bit his lip and would not let him escape. "It's okay, Merlin!" She said again in his mind. "I think you're so attractive!"

Inviting her in, Merlin opened his mouth and let their tongues dance rhymitcally. Aimee placed her hands around Merlin's neck as she began to get expended in the sweet taste. Merlin grabbed ahold of her hair and wrapped a curl around his finger. He slowly began to pull her closer.

Looking at each-other to catch their breath, Merlin gazed deeply into her eyes. He could see the beauty in her, and for some reason, it enticed him. He did not feel the loneliness and longing he had felt for months. Here and now, he felt the temptation overshadowing him. He could feel the desire once again to start over.

"You're so beautiful, Aimee!" Merlin said as she untied her druid robe. Aimee closed her eyes as she felt her clothing one by one hit the floor. Her body was deranging itself. Merlin couldn't take the burning passion any longer. He rubbed his hand down her naked body – focusing tentatively on her milky white breast.

"Mmmm!" She uttered.

He placed his lip on her neck and nibbled on each piece of skin. He ran his tongue down to her right breast and latched onto her nipple. Aimee tangled her legs around his back as he moved over to the left one. He made circles with his tongue before taking it into his teeth.

"Oh!" She wailed.

He slid his tongue down to her navel and he kissed it gently.

"Is this what you want?" Merlin asked with greedy eyes.

"Yes!" She begged as she lifted her legs off the bed and positioned her clit at his mouth. Teasing, he kissed her hip bone. "Oh yes!" She begged once again. "Please?" She asked in one last attempt. She could feel her body grow wet as she saw the image of his head between her legs.

Hopping off the bed, Merlin knelt down on the floor. Placing her legs on each side of his shoulder, he ran his finger on her slit. She heaped in pleasure. He motioned his finger down into her pussy – inserting a finger. He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly. As he felt her getting wet inside her, he inclined down and nibbled at her clit. He could feel her legs tighen around his neck – shoving herself more inside his mouth.

With the image of Freya in his mind, he abruptly stopped.

"I don't know if I can do this, Aimee. I still think about…" He placed his head between her hips, sighing heavily.

"It's okay!" She groaned as she sat up. She looked at him hungrily. She placed her hands around his pants before pulling them down. His rock hard cock pointing at her – urging her to continue.

"You don't have to forget her, Merlin. But you have to move on," Aimee said as she latched onto his cock. She paced herself as she went in and out of him, sucking deeply onto his tip. Merlin let out a quiet groan of approval as he felt a vibration move through his body.

Aimee swallowed hard as she pulled him out of her mouth and laid down on the bed. With her hair intertwined in his fingers, she watched as he allowed his yearning to guzzle him. She spread her legs in a splits maneuver and watched as Merlin moved forward.

"Please Merlin!" She begged seductively. "It's okay!"

Getting a small pleasure from watching her squirm, he suddenly felt wanted. He grabbed ahold of her thighs and inserted his cock inside of her. She opened her mouth but no sound followed. She closed her eyes and gripped the sheets firmly.

"Yes! Fuck me!" She pleaded. Merlin gripped her thighs even tighter, pulling her inside of him as far as she'd go. He thrust inside of her as his pelvis hit her clit with each motion. The sound echoed in the room but neither seemed to care. His cock moved in and out of her tight pussy, filling him with craving for more.

"Harder! Faster!" She requested. "Yes!"

Merlin suddenly grabbed her and flipped her on her stomach. With her legs dangling off the bed, he inserted his cock into her pussy once more. She arched her back in the air she moved in and out of him. She wanted him to take a break while she did the work.

"OoO!" She yelled. "Fuck!" She said as she felt Merlin taking over. He pounded her hard and fast. He wrapped his arm around her waist and circled his thumb around her clit. She could feel herself growing wetter.

"You like that?" He asked gluttonously.

"Yes! Oh Emrys!" She said as she looked back at him with lust.

"MMM," he moaned when he heard the name. He usually thought it was both a blessing and a curse but tonight, it sounded powerful.

"Yes!" She said. "Fuck!"

"Aimee, I'm going to…" Pumping in and out of her faster, Merlin felt his release. He continued to thrust until there was nothing left. He could feel Aimee gushing with sweet juices too. Panting, he laid on his back and looked at her. She edged closer to him and laid on his arm. "Thanks for that. I really needed it," He said as he ran a finger down his face.

"You're welcome," she blushed.

* * *

Hearing the moaning stop, Arthur released his ear from the door. He only caught the end of it, and he was satisfied with the results. Truth be told, hearing the growls made him turned on.

"You're welcome, Merlin!" He thought in his mind as he went to find Gwen.


	6. Morgana: Dreaming of You

**Authors Note**: How could I say this story is complete without a Morgana tale?! Please be advised that this story is strictly smut and contains explicit sexual content, language, and derogatory scenes. If this offends you, please do not read. Thanks!

* * *

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror, she gazed at her surroundings. Inside of her pinnacle she had anything she ever wanted at her hands – and if she didn't, all she had to do was summon magic. Inside of her, however, grew the loneliness she was always destined to have.

Letting a sigh out loud, Morgana walked over to her bed chambers and caressed the drapes that surrounded them. She watched as an open window made them blow freely in the wind. It reminded of her a silly time in the Pendragon castle when Merlin kept pulling the back of her hair as they walked to Arthur's royal match on the battlefield.

_"It wasn't me, Morgana, it was the wind!" Merlin would chant as he tried to look innocent and force his hands behind him._

_"If you do that one more time, I will ask Uther to behead you man-servant!" She giggled._

_Taking her advice, Merlin dared not try to pull her hair again. Wrapping his hand around her waist, he pulled her into a lingering hug. At first she welcomed it, but then she realized she was in a public affair and it did not look pleasurable._

_"Merlin, servants do not touch your Highness unless asked!" She said firmly but then winking._

_"I'm sorry my lady," He smirked._

With the memory still fresh in her mind, Morgana laid down in her bed as she tried to get some rest. It was becoming tiring trying to figure out who Emrys could be.

* * *

"Morgana?" A quivering Merlin asked as he gently knocked on her chamber doors. "I'm going to come in now. Don't be startled!"

"What are you doing here?" She immediately rose up.

"I came to make amends. After losing Freya, I realized how short life can be. I always had my eye on you, and I was just afraid. You see I kept having all this confusion about…." Merlin tried desperately to explain himself. "Well let me show you instead!"

Edging toward her, Merlin let out a sweet smile. Morgana tried to grab the sword by her bedside but it was to no avail. By the time she picked it up, Merlin had already planted his lips on hers. Their tongues danced rhythmically, intertwined in steamy frustration. Letting out a pleasurable lament, Morgana dominantly pushed Merlin onto the bed.

With their tongues still interlocked, Morgana hostilely tore Merlin's bottoms from his waist. She could feel her own body moisten as she felt him grow hard beneath her. Continuing on her path, she ripped his shirt and scarf from his upper body. Kissing his neck violently, she made his way to his nipple in which is she nibbled before running her tongue down his stomach.

"Mmm," Merlin embraced himself for the treat ahead. Wrapping her lips around his cock, Morgana motioned herself up and down as she sucked gently. Feeling the pre-ejaculation inside of her mouth, she grew even more excited.

Placing her hand under her dress, she circled her clitoris with stimulation. Noticing her needs, Merlin softly placed her on her back. Letting out a surprising gasp, Morgana felt the chill from the open window on her body. Goosebumps tinkled down her spine as she felt Merlin's tongue flick her desire button.

She took in a deep breath as Merlin began to tongue fuck inside her opening. She could feel her own body release as he moved back up her clit and stuck two fingers inside her honey-hole.

"Mmm!" She urged him to continue. "Don't stop, Merlin! Don't st…!" Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed the slight sucking on her clit that sent her toes curling. She held onto his head firmly as she bucked into his face.

"Yes!" She screamed. "OoO!" She pressed her thighs on each side of his head as she aggressively continue to jerk herself inside of his mouth. With each up and down motion, she could feel the throbbing. Whirling his hair between her fingers, she held on tightly as she squirted her sweet nectar into his mouth.

"Yes!" She exclaimed one last time. Laying down for a moment to catch her breath, she arched her back as she crawled over to Merlin. Wanting to return the favor, she positioned herself and let his rock hard assets enter around her cave.

Merlin watched as her small breast fluctuated in front of his face. With Morgana in the reverse cowgirl position, he put his arms behind his head and let her take control. He could get used to being pampered.

"I've had my eye on you since you moved into the castle!" Morgana muttered.

"And I had mine on you. I'm not the same bashful…" Not able to finish his sentence, Merlin let out a silent groan as Morgana bounced more fiercely.

"I thought it was so sexy when you tried to poison me," She nibbled on his ear. She could feel her body dripping down his manhood. This enticed both of them to move vibrantly harder and faster – taking the aggression of each-others nemeses over the years.

"You do?" Merlin's eye grew with seductive lust. "Then you'd really get a moan that I am…." Before Merlin could confess his true identity to her, both their bodies quivered with orgasm.

* * *

"My lady, you must awaken! There are druids outside demanding answers!" Beroun said as he gently shook his Queen.

"Huh?" She said with a quiet yawn. "Where's Merlin?" She gazed around the room as her hand rested on her hips.

Beroun let out a amused laugh. "You mean Arthur's man-servant? Probably attending to the wretched King of Camelot's lunch!" He said. Morgana let out a sarcastic smile as her thoughts were surprised of her dream.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I really appreciate the reviews. To "Cherrygal" thank you for the feedback. I think you have great ideas!


End file.
